Behind the Sapphire Eyes
by SapphireEyesInTheSky
Summary: Saphira begins to have strong feelings for Eragon. When she wishes to become human a strange lady appears granting her wish but only giving her 3 days before the spell wears off. Will Saphira tell Eragon the truth before its too late or will a new enemy rise and separate them forever?
1. The Lady in the Night

_I have been dying to write a fanfic about EragonXSaphira! Enjoy chapter one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters._

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye- _H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

Chapter 1: The Lady in the Night

"Brisingr!" the dragon rider yelled. Eragon turned to him looking at his performance very impressed.

"Good aim, Yalkin," Eragon told him.

"Elrun ono, Eragon Shadeslayer," he responded.

Yalkin walked away and Eragon sat down exhausted. _What troubles you little one? _Saphira asked him as he saw her land right in front of him.

_These new riders are so exhausting. I don't know if I can do it all. It's not like I can get Arya to fly up here, I mean she busy taking care of her people and training Firnen._

Saphira looked at him with one big blue eye. Even though she was a dragon she had started to get strange feeling for Eragon other than her rider. Even though there was still Firnen, she was never really interested in being with him. Plus they were in two different lands so it would be impossible for her to mate with him. The other dragons that had hatched around here were too young and immature for her taste. _He kind of reminds me of you little one, when you where training with Brom. _She responded.

He smiled remembering training with Brom being hard labor, but that's what made it so fun.

_So shall we go have dinner together? _Saphira asked.

"Oh sorry Saphira," speaking to her directly. "Have plans with someone tonight. She just asked me this morning and I accepted."

_Why didn't you tell me? _She asked, shocked that he would go out with another girl.

"You already left so… Sorry next time I'll make sure I tell you," he said rubbing her nose.

He ran off. "Don't wait up!"

That night Saphira stayed up and waited for Eragon's return. It's was very late and she was getting a little worried. He would always get himself into trouble when she wasn't around him. She had tried to contact him but Saphira knew that he was just ignoring her. _Come on Saphira, get a hold of yourself. Eragon is human (_kind of) _and you're a dragon. You can never really be with him the way you want to be with him. _Just then she heard Eragon's voice.

Walked over to see Eragon standing in the field with a girl she had never seen before. He was hugging her and they were laughing. Eragon looked to see Saphira standing there. "Oh Saphira, I thought you had fallen asleep, well I'm glad you're awake. Saphira this is Mya, Mya this is my dragon, Saphira."

Saphira just looked at him with sad eyes but angry at the same time. "Nice to finally meet the great Saphira. Eragon has told me all about your adventures," Mya said.

Saphira just kept looking at both of them as Mya rubbed Eragon's chest. "Hey how about we go for a ride, Mya. Would you like that?"

"Can we? Wow that would be so romantic. Just you and me, flying under the stars."

"Saphira do you mind?" Eragon asked.

Saphira growled in responds as Eragon pulled Mya closer to her.

_Saphira come on don't be like that._

Her growl grew.

_Saphira_

Eragon just kept walking Mya towards her. Mya could hear the low growls coming from Saphira. "Maybe this isn't a good idea Eragon."

"Nonsense, Saphira loves people."

Saphira's growl grew louder and louder and into a fierce roar as she tried to bite Mya.

"SAPHIRA!" Eragon snapped, pulling Mya back in time.

"Um I just remembered Eragon I have to go do something," Mya said as she ran off away from Saphira.

Eragon just looked at Saphira in amazement. "WHAT THE HELL SAPHIRA! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" he snapped at her.

_I didn't like the way that she smelled._

_ You didn't…_" That's not the point! I really like her and now she probably hates my guts."

_Good! _She snorted.

"Good! How is any of that good? I have never gone out with a girl and now that I do you act like this."

_Eragon it not what you think… I just didn't like the way she smelled. She doesn't seem like a normal girl. _She looked away from him. Saphira knew there was another reason. She was just too afraid to tell him.

"Of course she a normal girl," he said trying to look into her eyes. "Saphira, can you please look at me?"

She couldn't look at him. She kept her head down and away from him. He was angry now.

"Ugh sometimes I don't even know who you are. I wish I could know what you're hiding from me."

_You would never understand!_ She yelled at him.

_What do you mean I would never understand… wait Saphira._ He watched her leap off into the night sky.

She could still hear him calling her name. She flew as fast as she could until she landed on a cliff about 100 feet off the ground. _I knew it. He does have feelings for another. I guess this is only a crush that I'm feeling and nothing else._

She was sad. She knew that she had feeling for Eragon that would never come alive and that Eragon would never feel the same for her. _I just wish Eragon knew I how I feel about him. I love him so much and he just loves me as a partner. Only if there was a way… a way to become… human._

"Young one do you wish to become human?" a voice behind her said.

Saphira turned her head to see an old lady standing behind her. She growled at the sight of the woman.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."

_What do you want? _Saphira asked letting the woman inside her head.

Saphira tried to get inside her but was it was blocked by a brick wall. Whoever this lady was, she was powerful.

"To make your dreams come true of course. I overheard you thinking that you loved your rider, Eragon and you wish to be with him."

Saphira thought that she must be powerful if she could get inside her head without her knowing.

_What can you do?_

"Well I can make you greatest desire come true of course. Young one I can make you human and you can finally tell your rider how you really feel about him."

_I don't know. How can I trust you?_

"That's the thing child. You can trust me, I promise to make you human."

_Okay what's the catch?_

"No catch. All you have to do is get Eragon to kiss you before the sun sets on the 3rd day and you can stay human. Forever!

_And what happens if I don't kiss him at the end of the 3__rd__ day?_

"Nothing of course, you will just return to being a dragon."

_Alright, I agree. _

The old lady smiled and with that she said some words in a language that Saphira had never heard of before. Saphira felt as if her own soul was being pushed out, she tried to roar but nothing came out. She felt as if she was shrinking. Then everything went black.

She woke up on the grass. It was still dark out. She felt different, she sat up… wait sat up. Saphira looked at herself. Her hands once huge blue clawed hands, where tiny, her wings and tail where gone. She felt her face knowing it was a human face and the top of her head now had long flowing brown hair that reached her lower back.

She looked at the strange old lady who looked back at her. "Thank you so much!" Saphira covered her mouth, excited that she spoke.

"Of course, now all you have to do is sign and you will begin your new life."

Saphira smiled has she stared to stand. She wobbled the first few steps trying to get use to her new body but got use to it. She grabbed the paper from the old lady and signed it. With that the contract disappeared.

"Have a wonderful new life Saphira," she said as she pointed Saphira out. "And remember you only have three days to kiss your one true love for you will become a dragon again."

"Oh right you never told me your name," Saphira realized.

"Of course child, call me Io."

"Io, I'll remember that, thanks again." Saphira walked away towards the village.

"Don't forget, 3 days," Io yelled. "Then I will own your soul." She said in a low voice.

She laughed and disappeared into the night.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	2. Search for Saphira

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 2: Search for Saphira 

Saphira walked all night until she hit her village. Everything looked so different; the small buildings that she once looked down at stood tall, the people walking looked the same size as her.

When she entered the village, people started to stare at her. Some people ran into their houses while others just stopped and stared. _They must be surprised to see me like this,_ she thought.

See saw about 7 men run over to her with weapons, she tried to run but they surrounded her. They grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. "Okay stranger, who and what are you doing here?" the captain of the group said holding a sword to her throat.

"I can't…" Saphira tried to saw but was cut off by the sword digging into her throat.

"Well," he said.

"Jierda!" Saphira could barely say. The sword that was pressuring her throat released and broke into pieces.

The soldiers were amazed. Saphira got on her hands and used her legs to trip the captain. "She a magician!" one of them yelled.

She got up and ran with them chasing after her.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon looked all night for Saphira. He no longer felt his connection with her. He felt like a piece of him was missing. He tried to contact her with his thoughts but he got nothing. Either she was blocking him out of her mind or she was gone. He was panicking.

"Eragon," a voice called him.

He turned to see Mya coming towards him. "Mya, what are you doing here. I thought you ran off last night and never wanted to see me again."

"I did but I never said I didn't want to see you again. It was a misunderstanding and if your dragon doesn't like me it's okay. We will just avoid her when I'm with you," she said hugging him. "By the way where is that blue creature? I wanted to apologize for last night."

"I don't know," he told her releasing her embrace. "She disappeared last night after we had a fight and flew off. I can't find her anywhere and I'm getting really worried."

"Oh no. I'll keep my open if I see her. Is it possible that she went off to hunt for some food or see a friend?"

"I don't know maybe. But she ate just 2 days ago and she would have told me if she was going to see Firnen or Thorn. I contact Arya and Murtagh if they have seen her and maybe Roran too."

"Someone looking for me?" a voice said behind him. He turned to see Roran, Katrina and their daughter Ismira.

"Roran!" Eragon called walking over to him, hugging him. Eragon hugged Katrina and their two year old daughter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't I visit my only family member? I missed you and Katrina wanted to see you and Saphira. By the way where is Saphira?"

Eragon looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. "That the problem. Saphira is missing. She left last night after a fight I had with her and flew off. I don't know where she is."

"Oh Eragon I'm sorry," Katrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah Eragon?" Roran looked over his shoulder to Mya. "Who she?"

"Oh this is Mya," he introduced them. Mya walking over to them and shook their hands. "Mya this is my cousin Roran and his wife Katrina and their daughter Ismira." Ismira hid behind her mother's legs.

"Nice to meet you. Eragon has told me so much about you," Mya said. Roran and Katrina looked at each other.

"Anyway why don't we all go inside and I will scry Arya and Murtagh."

"Eragon I have to go. I will see you tonight?" Mya asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Eragon," Katrina asked him once they were inside. "Is it possible that Saphira might of ran off because she a little jealous?"

"Yeah that makes sense. Saphira has always been the type to be jealous," Roran added.

"I know that already," he said grabbing the bowl of water. "Draumr kópa."

The water crippled a little bit to reveal a dark cave like area. "Murtagh! Are you there? Murtagh!"

Murtagh's image appeared in the water. "Eragon, what a surprise. Is there a reason for you scrying me?"

"Saphira is missing and I was wondering if she might be with you."

"Nope she isn't here. Thorn would have been restless if she was here and he's very relaxed. Eragon you really need to take care of your dragon better," Murtagh told him. "I'll call if I see her."

The vision was cut off. Then Eragon contacted Arya. He hasn't seen Arya for 2 years and was kind of nervous to talk to her. "Arya?" he said when her face came to view. "Arya can you hear me?"

"Eragon! So good to hear from you! The new world is good I presume?" Arya said excited.

"Horrible actually, Saphira is missing and I was wondering if you have seen her or if she is there with you?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry Eragon. Firnen nor I haven't seen her. When did she disappear?"

"Last night. We had a fight and took off. But she would usually come back by now."

Arya shook her head. "She isn't here. Hey I'll keep my mind open for her and I'll contact you if I see her or hear from her. I promise Eragon she will be fine," she reassured him.

"Thank you." The vision disappeared leaving a dark bowl of water.

"Eragon, you going to be okay?" Roran asked.

"Aye, I hope. Thanks for your help."

"Well have to get going. We rented a house in town and we want to see it. Come by if you want to talk."

Eragon shook his head as he saw Roran leave with Katrina and Ismira.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Saphira ran through the village. The people ran out of their way as 12 soldiers kept chasing her. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't want to tell them who she was because they wouldn't believe her. Then she was someone she knew. Roran, Katrina and their daughter Ismira came into view. Saphira ran towards then stopping behind Roran. Roran was confused.

"Hide me!" Saphira told him.

Roran looked up to see the soldiers coming towards them. "Hello gentlemen. Can I help you?" Roran asked.

"That girl behind you is under arrested. She is a stranger in our village, Roran Strongehammer," the captain told him.

"Oh you know who I am, good. This girl is not arrested because she is with us."

"Really? What relation do you have with her?"

"She my cousin," Katrina bursted out looking at her. "She as a small history of running away and we were looking for her. Thank you sir for finding her."

"Well make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Will do thank you again." The men walked away with a cold stare on Saphira.

"Um thanks for that," Saphira said.

"Okay so who are you?" Roran asked.

"Well you might believe me but I'm Saphira," she announced.

Roran laughed. "What? No you're not. You are definitely a little crazy in the head. Saphira is a dragon not a human."

"No but I am Saphira. Some witch transformed me into a human."

Roran just kept laughing until Katrina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Katrina what was that for?" he asked.

Katrina looked at Saphira carefully. "I think she is telling the truth."

"What?" Roran said surprised.

"Roran look at her eyes. They don't even look human."

She was right. Saphira might be human but her eyes still looked like a dragon's. Her sapphire eyes still glimmered and its shape was like that of a cats. "Your right. Fine so if you are the real Saphira then how did my father die?"

"Razac," Saphira answered. Roran went wide eyed.

"Than how did you become human and why?"

Saphira told them about what happened. Her fight with Eragon, the witch that appeared on the cliff giving her 3 days in a human form and her true feelings for Eragon. "Saphira you really became like this for Eragon?" Katrina asked.

She nodded.

"We have to go tell Eragon," Roran said heading to Eragon's.

"No," Saphira said reaching out to stop him. "He must no know it's me."

"Saphira, he's worried sick about you. He needs to know that you're okay," Katrina told her.

"No, if he finds out this is me; he will never speak to me. Please don't tell him. This will just be between us."

"Okay if you say so." Roran said.

"Roran what are you doing I thought you were headed to your house?" They turned to see Eragon heading towards them.

Saphira gasped and tried to hide but couldn't find anywhere to go.

"Well… we were just heading there," Roran responded.

Saphira hoped that Eragon couldn't feel her mind or she would be revealed and would have a lot of explaining to do.

Eragon looked at Saphira. "Who that?" he asked.

_Good he doesn't feel me. It must because of my human form. It must block the connection that we have, _she thought.

"This is my cousin um…. My cousin…Sss" Katrina began.

Saphira stepped out in front of Eragon. "I'm Katrina's cousin. My name is…Sophia."

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	3. Fireflies

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 3: Fireflies

"Why did you tell Eragon that your name is Sophia?' Katrina said after arriving at their cottage.

"I didn't want him to be angry at me. Plus I don't think he would have believed me," Saphira answered.

"But can he read your mind?" Roran asked.

"No I don't think so. The lady that turned me put a ward on me to not only protect me but block my mind from other magicians even Eragon won't be able to feel my presence or my mind."

"But Saphira, wouldn't you know if Eragon likes you the way you like him by just being in his mind?" Katrina applied.

"That the thing Katrina. I know that Eragon doesn't see me like that because I'm a dragon and it would be… Impossible and I know how he feels for that Mya girl, so I was just thinking if I became human that his feels would change and he would fall in love with me," Saphira said holding back the tears but it wasn't long until they started falling. "Now I'm afraid that if I tell him that I turned human for him he might think that I'm acting ridiculous. I have said that humans are strange creatures and that I couldn't imagine being one but look at me now, I have become something that I said that I would never become. I just don't want him to reject me."

Saphira let the tears fall sobbing while Katrina held her. Saphira wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the hand. "Now I'm leaking water… humans are strange creatures," Saphira announced giggling between tears.

"They are just tears. They show emotions and this tells me that you are really in love with Eragon. So I will help you but in return I need you to tell him who you are," Katrina requested.

Before Saphira could answer the three of them turned to hear knocking on the door and then seeing Eragon walking in. Saphira's heart started racing when she saw him. _Is this truly what love is?_ She thought.

"I just thought I would come by and see how you guys are fitting in to your home," Eragon said coming into the house.

"Aye we are doing great. This village is so welcoming," Roran answered.

"How about you Sophia, how are you liking this village? Eragon asked.

Saphira looked at Eragon. _Who's Sophia? _She thought. She looked confused then Katrina nudged her reminding Saphira that Eragon was talking to her. "Oh um aye. This village has been very welcoming well except for the part where the soldiers chased me all over the village. But other than that I like it here," Saphira said blushing a bit.

"Actually Eragon I was wondering if you could show Sophia around. Roran and I have to stay behind and get Ismira settled in. You don't mind do you?" Katrina proposed.

"Aye of course I can. Most of the riders are gone for day so I have free time. What do you think Sophia would you like me to show you the village?" Eragon asked.

Saphira blushed. She had never felt so nervous around Eragon when she was a dragon so was this another human quality? She didn't care, she was just happy that she was going to spend some time with Eragon. She nodded in response and followed Eragon outside.

Eragon led her into the woods, she was confused at why he was leading her into the forest but before she could ask they entered a small opening to a cliff side with a view of the full valley. "It's so beautiful," Saphira confessed.

"Yeah I found this place when I arrived here. Only I know about it, well I have told Saphira but she doesn't really seem to care since she could just fly and see these views whenever she wants."

_That's right I remember when you told me about this place but then I told you that they are all the same. Was I ever wrong? Now when I look at this in a new perspective it looks more beautiful that I thought it would be. _She thought to herself. "I have never seen anything like this," Saphira said staring out to the horizon.

"So Sophia, where are you from anyway?" Eragon asked still looking out towards the view.

She turned to him. "I'm from Narda," she lied.

"Narda? Wow. I never knew that Katrina had a cousin in Narda."

"We are long lost cousins," Saphira made up.

Eragon nodded still looking out into the horizon Saphira could see a sad expression forming on his face. "If Saphira was here I could take you for a ride but she is missing," Eragon announced.

Saphira felt guilty. _If only I could tell you_. "You must be very worried," Saphira told him.

He nodded in responds. "I don't know where she could be. I feel like a part of me is missing."

Saphira was on the verge of crying. She felt so guilty. Her rider was in pain because he thought she was gone. "But it's been getting better," he said. "Mya has been there for me and I really think that I have fallen for her."

When Eragon said those words Saphira's heart sank. She believed that he had finally started to feel something for her bring her out to this place but she was wrong. _He still likes her; I can't believe he hasn't even seen it yet. _She thought. "So why did you show me this place. Haven't you even shown Mya yet?"

"Well of course I have shown her," Eragon said facing her." But I feel like you needed to see something like this living in a big city beside the ocean."

Saphira was heartbroken. She knew that Eragon didn't feel anything for her in human form and she would turn into a dragon again and be forced to see her rider marry that woman. They just sat there until the sun was setting into the Valley Mountains. Eragon lead Saphira back towards the village until he changed course and turned another direction. Before Eragon could grab her hand to lead her into his direction she pulled away afraid that he might figure it out it was her. "Eragon why are we going this way?" Saphira asked following him.

"I would like to show you one more thing and not even Saphira nor Mya have seen it. Something that might feel like home for you."

Saphira was confused until they entered a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Her eyes widened at the sight. Right in front of them were hundreds for Fireflies dancing around each other. "I thought I would show you this place since there are so many of these guys around Narda."

The fireflies danced around them. Saphira had never seen them so close up before. It felt so warm and comforting for her being there especually with Eragon.

"Sophia, can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course." She said still watching the fireflies dance.

"When Saphira left I felt lost like a part of me was missing and yes Mya did help but I still felt like I wasn't myself. But it's weird, when I'm with you I feel like myself again. I have to same feeling that I have when I'm with Saphira. I think Saphira would really like you if you met. When she met Mya she just freaked out tell me that Mya was evil but I guess that when the fighting started and she flew off but if she met you I have feeling that she would like you a lot."

Saphira was speechless. She just stared at Eragon. _Was he saying that it's was my fault that I ran off. No why can't you see that there is something strange about Mya._ "Eragon, I…"

"Let's head back," he said.

When Saphira and Eragon made it back to the village. "Do you think she will come back?' Eragon asked. "Saphira I mean."

Saphira looked at him and saw the worried expression on his face. "Of course she will."

Eragon nodded he tried to touch her but she backed up towards the door. "Good Night Eragon."

"Good night Sophia, I hope to see you tomorrow." He smiled as he left her and headed home.

Saphira watched him as he leave and disappear into the trees. But when she headed inside she was surprise to find an unexpected visitor.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

"She's figuring me out mother." Mya watched from the distance with her mother.

The old woman turned to her daughter. "That all part of the plan my dear child, while Saphira is in human form she is vulnerable enough to destroy and once she is destroyed we will make Eragon our own puppet and rule the world just like your father wanted."

"Are you sure this will work though? I watched father being killed by Eragon himself and I can see that he has a lot of power. He hasn't sensed me yet but I know soon that he will know who I am."

"Of course this will work and besides if we can't kill her while she is human there is always the time when she is turned back into a dragon. Besides when she is turned back into a dragon her soul will belong to me and that will be the time when we kill her. This is the reason why I turned her to a human." The old woman laughed. "And once we have her soul and get control of Eragon then we can resurrect your father and get control of Alagaesia once more. Soon King Galbatorix will return and we will be most powerful throughout the lands." She turned to Mya. "You have a task my daughter. Finish it."

Mya smiled devilishly to her mother after hearing her plan. "Right away mother."

She disappeared into the night, while her mother stood and watched as everything was going as planned.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	4. Angela's Dark Secret

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 4: Angela's Dark Secret

Eragon looked up at the stars; they reminded him of Saphira so much. He missed the nights where they would sleep under the stars and talk nonstop about their day. Plus the nights were they travelled in Alagaesia and how her warm body and wings protected him from the cold wind.

He missed her beautiful body glittering in the sunlight and her giant sparkling sapphire-blue eyes. The way she calmed him down after he got angry or when he didn't have the best day she would give him advise to make him feel better. She made everything alright, she was his life. He did want to believe that she was gone; she was still alive somewhere and he could feel it.

But what was strange was that the girl, Sophia. He felt like he was back with Saphira when he was with her. She reminded him of Saphira a lot and he even forgot that Saphira was gone when he was with her. But he didn't understand why she didn't let him touch her or even why he couldn't get into her mind.

One thing he knew was he couldn't get her out of his mind. _Am I falling in love with Sophia after one day?_ He ran this question through is mind a lot after he dropped her off. _I wonder what Saphira would think about Sophia? If she came back would she like Sophia more than Mya?_

Mya was another problem. He had strong feeling for her as well. She would be there for him when Saphira was either away or in one of her moods. Mya would comfort Eragon when no one else would.

He was confused. He didn't know if he should be with Mya or Sophia. He has known Mya for a long time and Sophia for only one day. With Mya, he would have to sneak out to see her plus he would feel bad about not telling Saphira but she made him feel like himself. But when he was with Sophia he felt he was with Saphira and he felt like he could tell her anything and could be with her for hours on end.

"Saphira I wish you were here. I need you. I miss you," Eragon said to the sky. "I love you."

* * *

"Saphira I'm glad your back. How was your night-?" Katrina asked but was cut off when she saw the familiar stranger in the living room. "Roran!"

Roran ran down stairs to find Katrina and Saphira staring at the stranger on the chair in the living room. Few of the candles in the room were enough to tell who it was.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I'm here because of her," she said pointing to Saphira. "I will explain in the morning but for now Solembum and I are restless from our long journey and ask for a room."

"Yes of course, Katrina will show you to your room."

Saphira just stood like a statue at the door; Roran walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "All will be well," he told her then walked back to his room leaving Saphira in the dark.

Saphira woke up wondering why she was looking at a wooden roof instead of a stone cave. Then she remembered everything about how she became human for Eragon and how she spent the evening with him yesterday. But she also remembered that Angela arrived last night for a reason and that Saphira was anxious to find out.

They were all down stairs waiting for her. "Why are you here Angela?" Saphira asked walking down the stairs.

They all looked at her. "Saphira I need to ask you. Why are you human?" Angela asked.

"How did you know I was human?"

"Answer my question Saphira; I need to know why you are human."

Saphira huffed from annoyance. "Fine, it's because I'm in love… in love with Eragon."

Angela seemed shocked by Saphira's response. Solembum's eyes opened and inside Saphira's head she could hear a familiar voice. _Why would you become one of these creatures? You are a foolish dragon to think your rider would fall for you. _

Solembum's words sunk deep into Saphira's heart. I couldn't believe he would say that to her. If she was a dragon he would already be eaten and dead. All she did was stared at him coldly. "You still haven't answered my question Angela, why are you here?" Saphira requested.

"I'm here to find someone," she calmly answered.

"Who?" Roran asked.

"A woman named Mesa."

"Who is this woman?"

"She's a witch similar to me but she is a dark witch. She places spells on people making a deal with them, then in the end she collects their souls as her personal slaves. She is evil and needs to be stopped. That is why I am here."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Saphira spoke.

"Who did this to you?"

"An old woman in an old rob."

"Was she wearing an old gold amulet with a green jewel in the middle?"

"I don't really… yes she did."

"That was Resa. You must tell me everything that she told you."

Saphira told as much as she could about what Mesa had told her. Angela's face got more and more worried, the more Saphira told her about what Resa did to her. "I'm grateful on what she did for me. Even though I only have two more days I can finally be with Eragon and tell him how I really feel."

"Do you understand what she has done to you?" Angela commented. "She is determined to have your soul and she won't stop until she as it."

"Why does she need my soul?"

"I don't know 100% why but I believe it's because she is collecting souls to bring back someone."

"Who?"

"Who is it Angela?" Saphira demanded again.

"Galbatorix."

Everybody was shocked. _Galbatorix? Why? _Saphira couldn't figure it out.

"How do you know this Angela?" Saphira asked.

"Because. Resa is my mother and wants my help."

"Your mother? And what does your mother want Galbatorix back?" Roran asked frustrated that someone would try and bring someone like that back.

"She wants to rule of course, she was trapped by one of Galbatorix's magicians a long time ago and when Galbatorix died she was released. She wants to get revenge on him but to do that she needs him alive. She wants to make him her slave and get him to help her take control of Alagaesia and middle earth."

"That evil wench!" Roran screamed.

"Roran calm down there as to be a solution to stop her." Katrina said.

"That's why I'm here. Wait does Eragon know your human?"

Just when Saphira was going to answer, Eragon walked into the room. "Angela? What are you doing here?"

"Eragon, how good to see you," Angela welcomed.

"Aye, you too. Good morning Sophia."

"Good morning," Saphira answered. Angela looked confused.

"Well I'll be off. I have to do something, nice to see you again Eragon. We will have to talk in the future time," Angela announced getting up from her spot and heading out the door with Solembum following.

Saphira saw Eragon's eyes follow Solembum. _You must be careful Eragon,_ Solembum suggested. Saphira knew that he also talking to her as well.

"What was that about?" Eragon asked. "And why is she here?"

"She will tell you later Eragon," Roran said.

"Right, Sophia ready to see the town today?"

"Um yes of course," she answered following Eragon out into a sunny day.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Angela walked in the forest until she came to the end of it revealing a tall cliff ledge. She saw a girl there about the same height with, her long brown hair flew in the wind and she spoke very innocent. "So you have come sister."

"I must ask why our mother is really doing this."

"Don't you know already," she turned. "She wants us to be free, to be together."

"You and I both know that's not true. Now tell me…Mya!" Angela demanded.

Mya crept a smile on her face and laughed. "You don't believe me? Wait you just want to protect your friends. Fool, you really think you can go against us."

"I still want an answer Mya, why are you doing this and why Eragon? I know you don't have feeling for him so why are you with him?"

"How do you know I don't have feeling for him, Angela? Your blind to see it so I'll make it clear for you. I am going to use Eragon to sacrifice some of his blood, then marry him and make him mine forever. Get the picture?"

"Why do you need his blood?"

"Well you know how Galbatorix was killed. I need the two riders that killed him. I already have Murtagh's blood from a reliable source so all I need is Eragon's plus he is rather dashing."

"Well Mya I think you forgot about Saphira, she is human and soon she and Eragon will kiss and your little plan will be gone."

"Oh right I forgot about the dragon. She knows about me already but no matter, I know she is too scared to even touch Eragon in fear that he might recognize her and never forgive her for being foolish. Also her soul is the last ingredient to the reserection. I need a dragon's soul and it as to be form one of the dragon's the killed Galbatorix and since I couldn't get Thorn's, Saphira is our last option."

"A dragon's soul?" Angela was shooked, she shook her head forget that horrible thought. "Mya it's too late, Eragon like Saphira too much. You get win him over."

"Maybe, but I always have this." She held up a small vile of blue potion, Angela knew exactly what it was. "Did you think that I didn't have a plan B.?"

"Are you insane? You can't brain wash him. It won't even last long."

"It will last long enough for me to marry him and kill that dragon. After we will have our last soul and Eragon sacrifices some of his blood, Galbatorix will rise again. It will be perfect. Even if that plan doesn't work I always have a plan C and plan D and a plan E well you know how the alphabet goes. Either way sister, I will always win."

"Why do you want something like this? Why does mother want something like this? Why is she only bringing him back to make him her slave?"

"Your blind sister, mother never wanted Galbatorix to become our slave. She wants _our_ family back together. Don't you see? She is doing this for us. Now are you with us?"

"Never! I will never bring back that evil man ever again!"

"Soot yourself but I would watch your back. You never know when we will strike." Mya soon disappeared into the dark forest leaving Angela and Solembum alone.

"This isn't good," Angela observed.

_You must tell Eragon right away about your sister and mother's plan_, Solembum told her.

_Your right, if I don't do something now, Eragon and Saphira will…._ Angela stopped herself, she didn't want to think about her mother draining Saphira's soul out, she knew that they only needed one dragon soul and Saphira was perfect for it but she also didn't want the see Eragon being married to the wench. She would do whatever it takes to get Saphira and Eragon together and to stop her mother from bringing back Galbatorix from the dead.

Angela ran through the village in search of Eragon only to run into Roran and Katrina with their daughter Ismira. "Angela what's wrong? Why are you in a rush?" Roran commanded.

"Have you see Eragon?" She asked out of breath.

"He left to show Saphira the village a while ago, why what's going on?"

"I must tell him my sister's plan. I must tell him that Mya is not who he think she is."

"Mya? Wait is she your-?"

"Yes," Angela cut him off. "Mya is my sister; she is a dark witch like Resa and is helping her to bring back Galbatorix."

"But why?"

"Because, Galbatorix is Mesa's husband and mine and Mya's father."

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	5. The Dark Truth

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 5: The Dark Truth

_This is a dream come true, _Saphira thought walking through the streets of the village. Everyone was staring at them but she didn't mind, it was just her and Eragon.

Eragon had tried to hold her hand a couple of times but she pulled her hand back, smiling at him. He led her to an open area where they saw people moving around in ways she a never seen before. There was music too. "Eragon, what are they doing?" she asked curious.

"There dancing," he responded.

"Dancing?" Saphira has heard the term before but never understood what it meant.

"It's when people move in sync to the music, sometimes in pairs. Come on I'll show you," he said almost grabbing her hand. Saphira felt him brush against her hand and the shock the followed. Eragon's face went wide and before he would say anything Saphira walked over to the circle of dancers and started twirling. She felt so alive and never knew humans could have so much fun.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon didn't know what just happened, he just watched Sophia dance but the same time look at his right hand that held the gedwey ignasia. He had felt a shock when he brushed Sophia's hand and had a feeling like Saphira was close by. He looked at Sophia who was still twirling and dancing then back at his hand. _ It's impossible, it can't be done but maybe…no I can't be true, could Sophia…_ his thoughts were interrupted but his name being called.

"Eragon!" he turned to see Angela running with Roran close behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked confused.

"Eragon we need to talk," Roran announced, trying to catch his breathe.

"Hello Angela, Roran," Saphira said running up to them with a smile on her face. "What's going on?" Saphira saw the looks on their faces and her smile disappeared.

"I found out something you might not like," Angela said.

"What? What is it Angela?" Eragon demanded.

"There's a plan on bringing Galbatorix back from the dead," Angela confessed.

Eragon was speechless and shocked; he tried to speak but couldn't find the words." Angela, are you sure? How do you know?" Saphira asked shocked at well.

"It's because Mya told me. She is the one doing it."

Eragon grabbed Angela by the collier and shook her. "You're lying! Mya is not evil!" Eragon yelled at her.

Roran put a hand on his shoulder. "Eragon it's true," he said.

"You believed her? My god she believes toads don't exist! Don't believe her, she's crazy!"

"Well I do believe her Eragon and you should hear what she as to say."

"Eragon let her go," Saphira told him calmly. He let go letting Angela step back and getting Eragon calm down. They hadn't realized that the villagers were crowding around them hoping for the shade slayer would fight. "Okay folks nothing to see here move along!" Roran called out.

"Who told you this Angela?" Eragon demanded.

"My sister did," she answered.

"And who is your sister?"

"Mya is."

_I knew it, Mya can't be trusted,_ Saphira thought. "Angela I didn't know Mya was your sister."

"You're lying, I don't believe you. I like Mya and she would never do that. I have told her everything that I have been through, she wouldn't just betray me," Eragon said.

Angela eyes grew. "You fool! Why would you tell that girl everything? Do you know what you have just done?"

"That's it, I have had enough! I am going to talk to Mya and ask for her side of the story. Sorry Sophia, I guess I will have to show you around the village another time."

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Saphira tried to stop him but he just walked away. "She plans on taking yours and Saphira's soul!" Angela called out. Eragon stopped and turned. "The lies you people tell me about Mya. Do you hate her that much?" he shook his head and ran towards the forest.

Saphira on the other hand was scared on what Angela just said. "W-what?" Saphira asked on the verge of crying.

"Saphira I'm sorry but it's true," Angela said. "My mother and sister planned all of this so she could take yours and Eragon's soul and then kill you. That's the only reason why you're human."

"So the lady on the cliff, the one who did this to me, she was…"

"Yes her name is Resa and she is my mother and…. Well it's a long story and I need Eragon here to tell it. Saphira I need you to tell him the truth."

She shook her head. "He won't believe me…"

"He will, you just need him to believe." Saphira ran her words through her mind a little bit.

"Okay I will do it," she gave up realizing that it was time to tell the truth then she then ran off to find him.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon ran to the only place he would find Mya, at his house that he used to share with Saphira until she disappeared almost a week ago. He spotted Mya by the forest looking at setting sun. "Mya!" he called.

She turned. "Eragon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mya I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"I have heard from someone that you are going to bring back King Galbatorix and that you're evil."

She laughed making Eragon confused. "Who told you this? I would never do that, Galbatorix is an evil man and better off dead."

Eragon sighed in relief. "Good I was scared for a second. I knew Angela lied to me."

Mya's smiled disappeared from her face. "Angela? That witch, she had betrayed me!"

"What?" Eragon said shocked.

"My sister is a little dramatic sometimes," Mya said.

"Your sister? Are you a…"

She laughed evilly. "Yes Eragon I am Angela's big sister and a…"

"Witch!"

"Not just a witch, a dark witch. I am not into all that good, preppy, healing stuff like my sister is. I am into stuff that will destroy people and make me stronger."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Eragon said backing away into a run. _Saphira! I need you!_

He stopped when Mya appeared right in front of him. "Jierda!" Eragon yelled.

Mya easily blocked it. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me? Guess again." Mya said some word Eragon couldn't understand or it was too low for him to hear. Then all of a sudden he couldn't move.

"Now that I got your attention, you will forget everything that you just heard from Angela and you will forget you ever had a dragon. You will forget that I was a witch and you will forget everything that happened to you. You will fall in love with me and tomorrow you will marry me," Mya compelled him.

Eragon snapped out of it and looked at Mya. "Mya, when did you get here? I wanted to tell you something. I love you, will you marry me?"

Mya smiled at him happily. "Oh Eragon, I would love to marry you!"

Eragon kissed her and embracing her happily. "I will start preparing for it," he said.

"Why don't we get married tomorrow? At sunrise."

"Brilliant idea my love," he kissed her one more time and disappeared with her in the house.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

In the shadows, Saphira saw the whole thing.

She didn't know what to think or feel. He heart was breaking in many different ways. She lost all hope she had before and had lost her trust for Eragon, the one that had been with her since the beginning was now gone. Tears ran down her face has she started to cry. She had never had this feeling and she didn't like it. _I wish I'd never became human and never gotten feelings for Eragon. I should have ignored it and moved on! _She just wanted it to be over and not feel like this, she ran back to the cottage and crying freely on her bed.

She soon heard a knock on her door. "Go away!" she warned them.

"Saphira?" Katrina entered. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? No I am not alright, I give up! I can't do it anymore, Katrina. Eragon is getting married to that witch and I will lose my soul to Resa. It's too late, by the end of tomorrow, I will be dead."

Katrina hugged her crying friend trying to comfort her. "Never give up hope Saphira; you are a dragon, not a weak human."

She was right. Saphira was a dragon and would never fall prey to an evil human like Mya or Resa. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon woke up confused and sad. _What is wrong with me, I feel sad all of a sudden_. "Eragon?" Mya asked behind him, lying in bed. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sad for some reason, like someone I know is…never mind, sorry I woke you."

"You might have had a bad dream."

"Aye, you're probably right," Eragon said, but he knew he never had normal dreams. He rubbed his right palm feeling a burning sensation on it. He placed it in the light and saw a shining mark on it. "Mya? Where did I get this mark?"

Mya's eyes widened. How could of she forgotten the mark. "Umm, you… well… you burned it in a fire," she made up.

"Then why is it all shiny?"

"It's how they fixed it," she lied, pulling him down on the bed, embracing him. "Go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

"Angela?" Saphira entered her room. She was mixing some herbs in a pot. In the corner of the room, Saphira saw Solembum sleeping, or at least that what she thinks he was doing.

"Saphira, can I do anything for you?" Angela asked standing up from her spot.

"I need to know, why does your sister and mother want Galbatorix back so bad?"

"I guess you didn't tell Eragon the truth?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine then, I guess I will tell you my story. When I was little my mother told me and my sister of my father, who he was and how him and my mother met. We were poor and when she had told us that my father was a powerful magician and that he would take control of Alagaesia and make us rich, I didn't want to believe her but then she told us that she could make us powerful like him. My sister was all for it, but myself didn't want any part in it. When I told her, she called me foolish and told me to leave.

"I never told my mother this but I did know my father and cared for him deeply. I didn't think he was evil or didn't want to take control of Alagaesia, so I went to him for help and he told me that he would do anything to protect me. When my mother came with my sister for the first time to introduce her to my father, they didn't know I was there. My mother was shocked of course to see me with him and asked what I was doing there, I told her that I knew who he was and he wasn't evil. I trusted him and knew him well enough that he would never do anything bad. But I was wrong."

Angela's tone grew dark.

"My father just laughed and when I asked him why he was laughing like that, he told me not to trust anything people tell me. He told me, my mother and sister of his plan and how he wanted us to help him. I told him I would never do anything like that and that I never wanted to see his face ever again. My family never knew that he was a dragon rider either and when I was running out of his new home, his new dragon, Shruikan stopped me right in my tracks and for a spilt second I thought I could read his mind, I thought he said "Help" but a second later, Shruikan tried to kill me. All I did was run until I got out of the castle and kept running until I was out of sight."

"Angela, I'm confused you said Shruikan, but that is Galbatorix's dragon, you can't be…"

"But I am. I am Galbatorix's daughter," Angela confessed. "I didn't know a few years later what had happened, since I hid in Du Weldenvarden, that Galbatorix took control of the kingdom and became king. I also heard the he ban my mother and sister from the lands forever."

"Angela, I am so sorry but you did the right thing to leave him. You even helped us defeat him even though you disappeared; you helped us make the world better."

"Thank you Saphira, now on to my question, did you tell Eragon the truth?"

Saphira looked down at the floor. "I was going to but then I saw that he proposed to Mya and I heard that they are getting married tomorrow at sunset."

"Married? But Eragon would never…wait he's under a spell, that's the only explanation. He found out about Mya's identity and she put him under a spell."

"Since you mentioned it I did hear some yelling a minute before I arrived," Saphira told her. "Maybe if we talk to him…"

"No," Angela said cutting Saphira off. "If Eragon knew about Mya, then she would have put a spell on him to do whatever she wants but erasing his memory in the progress. He won't remember us."

"Then what do we do?" Saphira asked desperately. "Wait a minute, maybe I can get him to remember."

Saphira knew the plan would work but could Angela trust her enough to try it?

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Mesa looked over at the land of Alagaesia. "Soon my love you will be back and we will be reunited once again."

She laughed evilly at the plan. "Then we can rule the land once again without your arch enemy, Eragon and Saphira, trying to kill you. We will become the most powerful couple in the world!"

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	6. Running Out of Time

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 6: Running Out of Time

Morning broke over the village and Saphira was getting nervous. She had sent Angela to try and explain things to Eragon and to get Mya to tell the truth in the making. _I hope this works_, she thought. _If it doesn't I might as well turn back into a dragon, lose my soul to Resa and give up on Eragon._ She shook her head in disagreement. "No! I am a dragon! I do not give up that easily."

When made her way down stairs, she saw Roran, Katrina and Irina all having breakfast. It seemed quiet, though. A little too quiet. "Good Morning," she called out.

They all looked up at her. Saphira saw Katrina's eyes were all red and puffy from crying and had wondered what had happened. "Katrina, what has happened?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Katrina, you have to tell her sooner or later," Roran said calmly. "Give her the message."

"Tell me what? What message?"

Katrina revealed something from within her pocket and gave it to her. It was a piece of paper. "Saphira," Katrina roughly said. "Eragon is getting married, today at sunset."

Saphira looked at her was questioning eyes. "What?" her heart was breaking into a million pieces, right now she didn't care if she was a dragon; it didn't help as tears ran down her face. "What do you mean he's getting married?"

"Saphira, I'm sorry. We tried to talk to the messenger but he just ignored us and walked away," Roran informed her.

Saphira backed away from the family slowly and towards the door, she needed somewhere quiet to think before her emotions got the best of her. Roran stood and walked towards her, but she only shook her head and ran off, letting her tears run freely.

Saphira kept running and running through the trees, she didn't want to see anybody right now. But she also wanted to talk to someone who understood her. The only person who knew her well enough was Eragon and he was long gone from her grasp.

Stopping at the edge of the tree line, she looked at the spot that Eragon once took her a few days ago, it reminded her of all the good time she had with him. All the battles she had gone in with him, without knowing if they would make it out alive. The time they had spent alone together, staring at the stars. Him lying down on her back while she flew through the night sky. She wished she could go back in time and have those moments with Eragon all over again.

But it would never happen, Eragon was gone and she was alone. She continued crying, while memories of Eragon flashed in her head. _I wish I could communicate with him again. Hear his thoughts, feel what he is feeling. _She sighed and shook her head. _"_I give up."

"Well, I never thought a dragon would give up that easily," a voice said behind her. Whoever it was, they knew her secret.

She turned to face whoever it was and to tell them to go away, but when she did, she froze in place. "Murtagh?"

"Eragon can't do anything without me, can he?" He pointed out, sighing and walking over to her. "What did he do to you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why do you care? And why are you here anyways?"

"Well he is my brother and you are his dragon, so I care a little. Besides, it's Thorn who brought me here. He didn't tell where we were going and why we were here until I got here. So you want someone to blame, blame Thorn."

Saphira looked into the tree line and saw glowing red eyes. "So why isn't he coming out?"

"He doesn't want to face you. He's confused on why you did this."

Saphira stood up and walked towards the forest. "I did this Thorn because I love Eragon. I want to be with him, but I can't really do that when I'm a dragon now can I."

"Where is Eragon?" Murtagh asked, looking around.

She snorted. "He's probably getting ready for tonight."

"Tonight, what's happening tonight?"

Saphira looked at him like he had just said a dumb question. "He's getting married."

Murtagh burst out laughing. "Eragon? getting married? Good one Saphira."

"It won't be funny when my soul is gone and Galbatorix is resurrected, making Eragon his slave."

Murtagh stopped at that moment. Thorn growled low in the forest. "Eragon is getting married to Galbatorix's daughter, Mya," she said.

"Your serious-," he said wide eyed.

_We must stop this,_ Thorn interrupted. Saphira looked at him as she felt his thoughts run through her brain. As he emerged from the trees, she had never noticed before but he was huge. Now she knew how humans felt.

_I'm trying my hardest to stop it Thorn,_ Saphira thought. Murtagh looked at her._ "_But we can't get through to him."

"Then you're not trying hard enough, you here crying your little human heart out, while he is going to become the husband of some crazy witch," he yelled at her.

"Murtagh-"

"If you aren't going to stop her from bringing Galbatorix back, then I will. I will not have that bastard come back and boss me around." Murtagh stalked off towards Thorn.

"Murtagh, if you go, then you will be killed. We don't know what Mya and Resa are up to. Angela is dealing with it right now so please, I don't want you getting involved. Besides, if people find out that you're here, you will be in a mess of trouble. You still have enemies lying around from being Galbatorix's guinea pig, so just lay low. "

Murtagh was not happy at all but Saphira didn't care. Thorn growled at her as usual but she ignored it and started to walk back towards the village.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Angela knew what she had to do; she needed to tell Eragon the truth about Saphira or Sophia. She knew he would not listen to her about Mya being a witch but Angela was not going to give up. Everything she did for Eragon had to mean something; as she made her way to his house, the only way she was going to get him to listen was just to blurt out.

Knocking on the door hard, she was prepared for anything. "Coming!" a male voice called.

The door opened to reveal half naked Eragon standing at the door. Angela when to open her mouth to tell him the truth but all came out was a question. "Dear god, Eragon. What have you done?" She asked shocked, looking away.

"Eragon, dear?" A female voice called, right away Angela knew who it was.

Mya came right up behind Eragon hugging him tightly. "Oh Angela, what do we owe this visit?"

Angela saw that she had one of Eragon's tops on and no bottoms. Angela shook her head and sighed. "Hello Mya."

"Mya, how do you know Angela?" Eragon asked curiously. Angela still trying to look away from Eragon's half naked body.

"Uh… I know her from a long time ago."

"I see."

Angela had enough of this. "Eragon I came to tell you something."

Eragon rolled his eyes at her. "Angela, I have had enough of your lies. I don't want to hear anymore." He turned around and started to walk back into the house.

"But Eragon-!" she pleaded him to stay.

"Goodbye Angela," he said closing the door on her.

_Now Angela! _"Sophia is not who you think she is!" she blurted out.

He stopped and opened the door. "So now you're telling lies about Sophia? Look, she a nice girl. Don't start telling rumors about her." He said pointing at her.

"So you don't know do you…" Angela asked in a quiet voice.

Mya got panicky and started pulling Eragon inside. "Come on Eragon, let's go back inside."

"Wait…. What are you talking about Angela?" he asked completely ignoring Mya.

"Do you remember Saphira?" She asked.

Mya tried to pull Eragon back inside before he could hear more.

"Sa-phr-ia" Eragon blinked trying to remember. He knew he had heard that name before.

Mya looked at Angela, she knew what Angela was doing. And it wasn't going to work, she would not break Mya's spell. "Nice try Angela, but no prevail." Mya smiled at her.

"Sophia is Saphira, she's a dragon!" She finally said, making Eragon go wide eyed. "Why do you think she hasn't touched you? It's because she doesn't want you to find out what she is and get mad!"

"It's too late Angela, Eragon doesn't even know who Saphira is," Mya laughed out. Eragon turned to look at her like she had just done something terribly wrong.

"What are you talking about Mya?" Eragon asked concerned.

"Nothing my dear," she said looking deep within his eyes. Angela knew what she was doing. "Let's just go back inside, we have a long day today and we must get ready."

They walked back inside. "She's your dragon, Eragon! Remember the mark and who you are, then you will remember her."

Eragon turned to look before the door closed on her. She mouthed "remember" and nodded her head.

_That went well. God I hoped that worked. _She thought silently. Then she felt another presence in her head.

_Angela! _Solembum entered her mind.

_Solembum? What is it? What's wrong? _He sounded distressed.

_We have a problem back at the village? What the hell are you doing?_

_Just trying to solve a another problem_

_Well hurry back!_

She nodded and ran back.

When she returned, Angela could see the villagers running around scared. She looked around to see if she could spot anything but couldn't, until she saw a ball of fire reach into the sky.

She ran towards it to find Roran standing in front of his family protecting them. "Angela!" He said looked at her. "Where have you been?"

"Running an errand for Saphira, why?"

"That's why."

He pointed to a bunch of building on fire, "What happened?"

"We have an unexpected visitor."

Just then a giant red shape came through the burning wreck and into Angela's view. It was Thorn and on his back, Murtagh. "What is he doing here? And where is Saphira?"

"I don't know where Saphira is and my guess, he's here because of Eragon."

The dragon came right up the 4 and lowered down his body for Murtagh is get off. "It's a great way to get attention, isn't it Angela," he said showing off his work.

"Murtagh, what in gods blazes are you doing here? Making more enemies I presume."

"Oh come now, can't I visit my brother, or my brother's cousin perhaps. We are family after all."

"We are not your family," Roran spat at him.

Murtagh held his hands in defeat. "No matter that isn't really what I am here for. I know what Saphira is and I'm here to help. That is all."

"How can we trust you?" Roran asked.

"Did I not help you defeat Galbatorix? If he comes back, there will be no hope. That's why we need to get Saphira back into dragon form. Besides isn't she suppose to get her soul sucked out of her by sundown? That doesnt give us alot of time."

"And where is Saphira?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was heading back towards the village."

"What… Roran have you seen her?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then where is she?"

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Saphira didn't know what had happened to her, all she remembered was that she was walking towards the village then someone or something came right behind her and knocked her senseless to the ground, then everything went black. She felt very groggy when she awoke, her hands where chained above her head and her feet where shackled to the ground. The room she was in was dark and damp, with stone bricks everywhere and a fire burning in the middle. "Hello! Is anybody there?" she called out.

She tried to get free but it was no use, she was too weak. "Hello?"

Then the door opened and a lady walked in. The lady looked every familiar and then it hit her. "Io? Is that you?"

It was her. Maybe she came to set Saphira free. "Io, it's me, Saphira. Remember, the dragon you turned into a human?"

Io did not respond but simply walk over to the fire. "Io please!"

"I'm sorry my dear child but I cannot do that," she said not sounding like an old woman.

She revealed the hood that hid the truth. Saphira gasped at what she saw in front of her. "Wha- Your not Io! What have you done to her?"

"My dear girl, I am Io, well that was the name I told you. You may now call me Resa," she said walking over to her smiling.

"Resa? Your- your Mya's mother, the woman who want to bring back Galbatorix! The one who wants my soul."

"Yes and I will have it by sundown, which is only a few hours away. Once the fire goes out it will be time."

"Why do you want Galbatorix back so much!? All he ever did was do horrible things!"

"I love him. He cast me and my daughter way from Alagaesia for protection and one day he was going to retrieve us. Until you and your blasted rider killed him." She held a dagger up against Saphira's throat.

"Angela said that he cast you away because he didn't like you."

"She was wrong. Angela as always been foolish, even as a child she has been nothing but a liar. Now silence dragon, I don't want to hear any more words out of you."

She walked over to the fire and started to chant something Saphira couldn't understand. She looked up at Saphira once she was done. "I'm expected to be at my daughter's wedding. You must stay quiet dragon until I get back." She covered Saphira's mouth with a rag and left the room. _How can I get free now?_

Saphira closed her eyes and let one tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	7. The Sun Will Set

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 7: The Sun Will Set

Sunset was only hours away and Mya hoped that her mother had locked Saphira away, in order to get things prepared. They needed to be ready to take Saphira's soul before the sun set into the horizon or she would become a dragon again, making it too difficult.

Eragon and herself was getting ready for the wedding, everything had to be perfect. She had hoped that after Saphira was gone, Eragon would become hers, and no matter what. Mya was proud of her self, becoming a powerful witch, making Eragon forget he was a rider and even shutting up and hiding that annoying eldunari called Glaedr. There would be no one that would interfere with her plan and no one that will get inside Eragon's head.

Looking in the mirror, Mya smiled at her beauty. "How could someone beautiful as me, be so powerful? I am indeed one of a kind!" She stood on the dresser. "No one can stop me!"

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

"I've looked everywhere. I can't find her," Angela acknowledged.

"Same, where ever she is. It must be protected by magic," Roran proclaimed.

Murtagh then landed in the village centre. All the villagers were all gathered at the ceremony located a mile outside the village beside a large river. "I've searched the skies and tried to locate her above ground but failed," Murtagh said getting off of Thorn.

"It's almost sunset, if we don't find Saphira soon and get her to the wedding to stop Eragon, then it will be too late," Angela said.

"Why don't we just go without her and stop Mya and Mesa ourselves?" Murtagh asked getting annoyed.

"Because, Saphira needs to be there to kiss Eragon, plus they will sense us coming, there are also guards surrounding the perimeter of the meadow ordered to kill anyone who isn't permitted in the wedding. Besides Murtagh I think they would see you coming with that red mass of yours," Angela replied.

Thorn growled at her. "Don't insult me witch!" Murtagh yelled, stepping in front of her.

"Guys, this isn't going to help us find Saphira any faster if you two don't shut up and start thinking of a plan," Roran stepped in. "Murtagh, your familiar with magic, can't you find her if she's protected by it?"

"It's not that easy," he said crossing his arms. "We can locate her but I don't know if it would work."

"It's worth a shot," Katrina spoke.

Murtagh kneeled down. "I need a large bowl of water."

Katrina went back inside and come back out with a bowl of water. Murtagh closed his eyes ad focused on Saphira's image. "Draumr kópa," speaking clearly, he opened his eyes and looked in the water. They all bent over to get a good look. Murtagh sighed, "It didn't work."

"Wait, what's that?" Roran pointed out.

The water shimmered to reveal a dark image, with a little light in the middle. The image cleared to reveal a girl chained to the stone wall. She looked tired and injured; right away Angela knew who it was. "Saphria? Oh man it's Saphira!" Angela said.

Saphira had her eyes closed. "Saphira! Can you hear me?" Angela yelled out. They saw her eyes open slightly and cough. "Angela?" She responded in a weak voice. "Where are you?"

"Never mind that. Where are you?"

Coughing again she spoke, her voice weak and growing weaker by the minute. "I-I don't know, it's dark but I can see light coming from a window above me. I might be in a cellar."

Thorn then growled. _Witch, I know where she is, _Thorn called out in their minds.

"Saphira, where coming to get you," Angela again spoke. Then the image faded.

They all followed Thorn towards the direction where Saphira was prisoned.

"Tell me Murtagh, if we do find Saphira, how do you suppose we get her out? She protected by magic, is she not?" Angela observed.

"Angela, do you know who I am? I think I can bring down a simple magic shield spell," he replied.

Arriving at a large building at the end of the village, Murtagh and Angela continued to argue. Roran sent Katrina back to the house with Irina to keep her safe but he was thinking he should have stayed behead as well. "Hey can we please get a move on! Sunset is almost here and we need to get Saphira out!"

"Thorn tells me this is the place," Murtagh said.

They all stood in front of a small looking cottage. "Um…. This can't be the place. It's too small," Roran observed.

"It's because it's a disguise. The true from of the building is hidden, I guess that's part of the spell," Murtagh replied, answering like it was a ridiculous question.

"Can you break it?"

"Duh!" Murtagh focused all his energy to the shielding spell that was surrounding the cottage. It was hard, Murtagh was struggling but as soon as Thorn linked himself to him, Murtagh was back in action. In the matter of minute Murtagh said that the shield was gone. But yet the building still looked like a cottage.

"Why does it still look the same?" Roran asked.

Murtagh was confused as well. "I don't know; it might be a different form of magic. Either way the shielding spell is down so if we go in, we will find Saphira."

"Well what are you guys waiting for," Angela called out already half way through the door. "Saphira doesn't have much time left."

The place was bigger than they thought it would be. The halls where like a giant labyrinth, twisting and turning everywhere. It felt like they were inside forever. They called to Saphira over and over and felt like they weren't getting anywhere. Just then they heard a whimper or a soft cry behind an old wooden door at the end of the hall.

Angela peered inside the small window of the door to find Saphira in the opposite wall hanging by her wrists. "Oh my god, Saphira!" She cried breaking down the door and rushing over to Saphira's side.

Her wrist were wounded, with a deep cuts from the steel cuffs, her skin was hot and pale, it look like she was close to death. Then her eyes opened slowly. "An-gela?" Saphira weakly said, coughing frequently.

While Angela was trying to figure out how to get Saphira down without seriously injuring her anymore, Roran and Murtagh looked around the room.

"What is this place?" Roran asked not wanting to touch anything.

There were tools on the walls probably for surgical use; a round fire was in the middle, keeping the room lite. But the one thing that caught the men's eyes was the large book on the pedestal. It was opened to a page where it showed a picture on how to take a soul from a human's body.

"Who are these people?"Roran asked quietly, looking at the page.

"Looks kind of like a spell, I can't read it though. It's in a different language," Murtagh said.

"Hey can you guys help me?" Angela called out, struggling to keep Saphira limp body elevated.

They rushed over. Roran put one of her arms over his shoulders to keep her up while Angela did the same on the other side. "Alright Saphira where going to take it nice and slow," Angela told her.

As they made their way through the maze-like building, they came face to face with people they didn't was to see.

Magicians.

Murtagh growled angerly. "You guys go, I'll take care of these losers."

"But-," Angela started.

"We don't have time to argue, you have to get Saphira out of here and get her to the ceremony!"Murtagh pulled out Zaroc at looked at the statue like people carrying a human dragon. "GO!"

Roran and Angela didn't waste time and rushed out of the building and into the dusk-lit sky. They knew that they were running out of time. Saphira's breathing was shallow and her pulse, low. They didn't know if they could get her inside the wedding and get her to kiss Eragon before the sun officially set.

Roran laid her on the ground and sighed. "We failed."

They both didn't know that Thorn was still among them.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Saphira was in pain. It felt like her skin was on fire and it didn't feel good, her body didn't want to move and struggled to keep from falling out of consciousness. The energy that once radiated her body was now a small sliver of brightness. Saphira knew she was dying. _Eragon, I'm sorry, _she thought letting a tear run down her cheek.

_And you call yourself a dragon, how pathetic. Weren't you the one that helped destroy Galbatorix? Aren't you the one that turned herself into a human just to be with your rider? When dragons want something, they usually get it! Doesn't matter how hard they try, they always succeed._

Thorn's words sunk into her head. He was right she was going to succeed, but how? Her body would not listen to her. She cursed on how weak human where. _I cannot move, Thorn!_

_Do not worry Saphira; I will transfer some of my energy to you so you can destroy the people who want to bring back that blasted king. _

Saphira felt a wave of energy smooth over her like a warm blanket, all the cuts and injuries she had gotten had now disappeared. Her eyes blasted open to see the faces of Angela and Roran hanging over her with wide eyes.

"Saphira!" They both said at once. She sat up as they both hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Angela cried out.

She nodded and got on her feet to face Thorn. "Thank you," she quietly said, knowing he heard her.

He snorted at her.

"Saphira? If I were you, I would be running to the ceremony right now," Roran confessed. "The sun is almost gone."

Right after Roran had said that Saphira kicked her gear into panic mode and sprinted to the ceremony.

Angela and Roran both looked at Thorn as he motioned them to follow her. They then ran after Saphira.

Saphira stopped behind a bush where the guards couldn't see her. Then hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see Angela and Roran catching up and stopping. "What are you doing Saphira? You have to get in there!" Angela whispered.

"I would but the guards are kind of blocking the way," she sarcastically commented.

"Saphira, you don't have much time. If you don't kiss Eragon before that sun set, which is in a few minutes, he will… he will, man I don't want to say it. You know what will happen, we will distract the guards now get going."

She nodded and raced into the field, she could feel the guards glare at her as they flashed magic at her trying to slow her down, somehow though she was not hit. She smiled as she knew that Murtagh had put a ward around her. _Thank you, Murtagh_.

In the distance she could see Mya and Eragon holding hands, as they prepared to say "I do". Saphira was not going to let that happen!

"Eragon!" Saphira cried out running towards him, down the aisle. Everyone looked as she ran down the grass aisle, Eragon himself looked surprised while Mya looked pissed. "You can't do this!"

Saphira ran into his arms, wanting him to touch her, wanting him to feel her skin and the spark that he has been missing for the past few days. She wanted him to remember.

They stood there in an embrace, Eragon's face shocked. Saphira looked up to see his face, to see him looking back at her. "S-Saphira?" he said quietly.

Just before she could answer though, the feeling of separation was felt. Mya was pulling Saphira way with her magic. "You little bitch! How dare you interrupt our wedding! And how did you escape the dungeons?" Mya hissed at her, throwing Saphira on the ground in the process. "Mother? How the hell did she escape?" Mesa rose as her daughter asked the question.

"We can answer that!" Everyone looked behind them to see Angela and Roran walking down the aisle towards the threesome. "We were the ones that helped her escape," Angela commented.

"With some help from Murtagh," Roran added.

"Angela! Why? Don't you want me to have a happy ending?" Mya asked her sister pretending to be sad.

Angela laughed at this question. "Mya, you never wanted a happy ending," Angela walked towards her sister. "All you wanted was to ruin people's lives."

"Not true, sister!" Mya yelled, everyone gasped. From that moment she realized what she said was her true identity. "No matter! I have the dragon right here and she isn't going anywhere. The sun is almost down and then we will have her!"

"No you won't!" Angela yelled. "Jeirda!" Saphira heard Mya fall to the ground then Angela telling her to run to shocked-Eragon.

"Eragon!?" Saphira cried out holding on to his arms.

He looked at her. "Saphira, is that really you?" He was still shaken up of what just had occurred.

She nodded.

"I don't understand…." Eragon said confused.

"I'll explain it all later…. Just- just kiss me."Saphira blurred out. There was not time to explain.

Eragon leaned forwards holding her face in his hands; he closed his eyes, as she did the same. Their lips were only millimeters apart when Saphira yelled out and collapse.

Angela looked up to see that the sun had set and it was too late.

Eragon kneeled down to Saphira. "Saphira, what's wrong? I can feel something is horribly wrong!" He cringed in pain as he felt her yelling in pain inside his head. _Eragon! Help me! _Saphira cried out in his head, knowing that he would hear her.

"It's too late!" Mesa cried out. "She is now mine."

Mya laughed as she was getting up from the ground; somehow she was able to recover.

"Eragon! Get away!" _From me!_ Saphira backed away from him, she needed room if she was transforming back. "Why is this so painful!?"

All of a sudden Saphira was grabbed from Mya from behind. Saphira's body was not listening to her.

Mesa ran up to them, grabbing them and disappearing from sight. The audience including Eragon, Angela and Roran where all shocked. "No! Saphria!?" Eragon ran up to where they were standing. "No!"

"We were too late," Angela said quietly in the twilight light.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	8. As I Lay Dying

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 8: As I Lay Dying

Eragon couldn't be happier to be getting married to the woman that he fell in love with, but still there was something off, something missing. He couldn't put his finger on it but whatever he was doing felt wrong. When Eragon was going to say "I do" he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw none other than Sophia running towards them. He realized that he didn't invite her to the ceremony and that's probably why he was feeling different. Then Sophia did something he wouldn't have imagined she would do.

She hugged him.

Once he felt her touch, all the memories came back to him. He realized that Sophia was Saphira; he felt the spark of feeling whole again. He was not only shock but relieved, he knew from that moment that it wasn't Mya he loved, it was Saphira. It had always been Saphira.

He looked down at her only to be met by her radiant blue eyes. "S-Saphira?" he stuttered, making sure it was really her.

Just before he was going to embrace her tight, he felt her being pulled away from his grasp. "You little bitch! How dare you interrupt our wedding! And how did you escape from the dungeons?" He heard Mya say, throwing Saphira on the ground in the process. "Mother? How the hell did she escape?" Mesa rose as her daughter asked the question.

"We can answer that!" Everyone looked behind them to see Angela and Roran walking down the aisle towards the threesome. "We were the ones that helped her escape," Angela commented.

"With some help from Murtagh," Roran added. Eragon watch as the two walked down the aisle.

"Angela! Why? Don't you want me to have a happy ending?" Mya asked her sister pretending to be sad. Eragon then realized that everything that Angela had said to him about Mya was the truth, she was her sister and a witch.

He heard Angela laughed at this question. "Mya, you never wanted a happy ending, all you wanted was to ruin people's lives."

"Not true, sister!" Mya yelled, everyone gasped. Eragon was now getting angry, not only that Mya lied to him and tricked him but she took away someone that is important to him. "No matter! I have the dragon right here and she isn't going anywhere. The sun is almost down and then we will have her!"

_How dare she! _Eragon yelled in his mind.

"No you won't!" Angela yelled. "Jeirda!" Eragon saw Mya fall to the ground then Angela telling Saphira to run.

"Eragon!?" Saphira cried out holding on to his arms, him grabbing her in return.

He looked at her. "Saphira, is that really you?" He said carefully.

She nodded.

"I don't understand…." Eragon started.

"I'll explain it all later…. Just- just kiss me. "Saphira blurred out. Eragon was surprised she would say that. Saphira would always tell her that humans where strange creatures the way they locked lips.

That all changed and all Eragon wanted was to kiss her.

Eragon leaned forwards holding her face in his hands; he closed his eyes, as she did the same. Their lips were only millimeters apart when Saphira yelled out and collapse. He didn't understand what was happening; there was a pain in his head it felt like daggers stabbing his brain. But he needed to know if Saphira was alright.

Eragon kneeled down to Saphira. "Saphira, what's wrong? I can feel something is horribly wrong!" He cringed in pain as he felt her yelling in pain inside his head. _Eragon! Help me! _He heard her say.

"It's too late!" Mesa cried out. "She is now mine."

Mya laughed as she was getting up from the ground; somehow she was able to recover.

"Eragon! Get away!" _From me!_ Saphira backed away from him. "Why is this so painful!?"

Eragon watched in horror as Mya grabbed his beloved and disappeared, with Mesa, into the evening sky. "No! Saphria!?" Eragon ran up to where they were standing. "No!" he fell onto his knees and yelled out in anger.

"We were too late," Angela said quietly in the twilight light.

Eragon clenched his teeth together, still kneeling on the ground, and started punching it. "Damn it!" he yelled out.

"Oh Saphira, we're so sorry," Angela said sadly looking at the starry sky. Eragon got up tears running down his cheeks, and turned to Angela.

"What the hell is going on!?" Eragon shouted at Angela. "Why the hell did I just see Saphira human and then get taken away by Mya?" he walked over to her angrily. "Huh!?"

"Eragon look, I know you're confused and upset but-"Angela started in a calm voice.

"Upset? UPSET! I am not upset I am furious!" Eragon snapped at her.

"Eragon, please we will explain later, I promise cousin, but for now we have to rescue Saphira. I don't think she has a lot of time until her soul is extracted from her," Roran told him stepping in front of Angela.

"Her what!?"

"Eragon, Mya and Mesa need Saphira's soul to resurrect Galbatorix. If Galbatorix comes back then Saphira will die," Angela confessed.

Eragon was speechless, he had just gotten Saphira back and now he was going to lose her, for good. He was not going to let that happen. "No. No! I will not let that happen. I will find her and save her."

"Then tell us where we should start, Mya and Mesa could have taken her anywhere," Angela said.

Then they heard a roar, Eragon thought I was Saphira but when he looked up, he saw a large red dragon landing in front of them.

"All the villagers are back in town….what happen? Where's Saphira?" Murtagh asked looking around, getting off of Thorn.

"Murtagh?" Eragon walked towards his brother.

"Hello brother," Murtagh announced walking towards him punching Eragon in the face. "You fool! What the hell were you thinking marring that wench? Oh yeah I remember, you were under a spell because you were so weak!"

"Look, we don't have time to argue, we need to start looking for Saphira," Roran quickly said before the brothers started fighting.

"Thorn can you track her like you did before?" Angela asked facing him.

_No, the witch has seemed to put a shield around her, I cannot locate her. The only one that might be able to find her is her rider. _Thorn echoed in everyone's mind.

Eragon then felt a burning sensation on his right palm. "Ah!" He cried out, hold his hand. "My hand is burning, something is wrong with Saphira!"

"We must find her!" Angela cried.

"ERAGON!" Someone yelled out to him. They all looked above to see another dragon circling the sky and then land.

The rider got off. "Yalkin, what are you doing here?" Eragon asked.

"Well you told me to go to Yule for a few days to train, so now I'm back…what's going on?" The brown haired dragon rider asked in concern.

"We will explain it all later but Saphira's been abducted. Were just about to go look for her," Angela said.

Yalkin looked at her. "Well," he started walking towards her. "That's no good and what's your name pretty lady?" he said in a flirty voice. Angela rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this Yalkin, can you help us?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah, sure."

They got on Thorn and Yalkin's dragon Eridor and raced off into the night sky to find Saphira. _Don't worry Saphira, I'm coming._

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Saphira was in great pain, no doubt in her mind Eragon was feeling it too. She was in a large clearing and was surrounded by a circle of fire. In front of her there was a giant bon fire and standing in front of it was Mesa and Mya chanting something she couldn't understand.

The pain was unbearable, she cried out. "What are you doing to me?!"

Mya turned and walked to her. "I put a spell on you to slow down your transformation process into a dragon, you insides are tearing there selves apart. Don't worry, the pain won't last," she smiled and walked back over to her mother.

Saphira struggled to get up onto her feet, the pain was overwhelming. On her back it felt like someone was cutting into her several times. She walked over to the edge of the fire circle to see if she could escape but only to be blocked by a barrier.

"Nice try, dragon. I put a shielding spell around the fire. You cannot escape," Mya said again.

"Why did you do this to me?' Saphria said collapsing again.

"You and your rider killed my lover, so I will kill you not only to bring back Galbatorix but to make Eragon suffer," Mesa said. "And turning you human seemed like the easiest way to do it. You were in love with him but I also didn't was Eragon to find out about you so quickly so I got Mya to keep him company and maybe get him to become our slave. Then you ruined it when you touched him."

"Sorry I messed your plans up," Saphira laughed weakly.

"You won't be laughing when you're dead."

"Mother, it's ready," Mya announce.

Mesa nodded and took out a vile from her sack. Then they both started to chant a spell while pour the liquid from vile into the fire. Saphira then saw Mya cut her hand with a knife and pour her blood into the flames. "One more ingredient," She said.

Mesa walked over to Saphira, undoing the fire circle. Saphira's energy was decreasing from the pain she was enduring. She could not fight. Mesa grabbed Saphira from the arm and pulled her over to the fire.

"Are you ready dear?" Mesa asked looking down at Saphira.

"Go to hell," Saphira quietly said in her face.

Mesa smiled and Mya grabbed Saphira's head. Mesa chanted a new spell. Saphira closed her eyes waiting for it to be over then she heard a roar off to the distance, being too tired and still in pain, she figured it was just her imagination. Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest, a new sort of pain. This was it.

To her, it felt like she was fading from her body, from the world, but her mind was free. She could feel the darkness coming to her. _So this is what it must feel to die a human. _She thought to herself. _I'm sorry Eragon._

A single tear ran her cheek from her closed eyes, and then she let the pure darkness take her.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Mesa had stabbed Saphira in the chest close to the heart where the soul is located. She could feel the girl slipping away, that would tell her that the soul was ready.

She then said the spell to extract the soul. Both her and her daughter saw a bright sapphire blue light rise from the dragon's human chest and fall into the fire. They both smiled and Mesa laid the girl's corpse down.

It was complete.

"Hold my hands daughter," Mesa told Mya. Then they chanted a new spell making the fire go crazy. At last the fires twisted, and turn upwards and land in front of them. The fire then disappeared and revealed the man both of the women wanted.

King Galbatorix had returned.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon and the others had been flying for several hours; he could feel Saphira was near. Then something happened, he felt a hole had been drilled in his heart, his mind was lost. Something had happened to Saphira and he prayed that it wasn't death.

Then a bright light of fire shot towards the sky and they all knew that was where Saphira was.

They all got in the sight of the clearing and circled around it. Eragon could see four people, three standing and one on the ground. "No!" Eragon screamed. "LAND!" They all landed and what they saw came as a shock.

Mesa and Mya where both standing in front of a figure that was way too familiar. "It's Galbatorix!" Angela said.

Eragon didn't care about the king that almost destroyed Alagaesia forever; he was focusing on the figure that was lying on the ground. "No, no, no, no, Saphira!" He ran towards her body only to be pushed back and land 5 feet away.

"You fool; do you think I would let you have her?" Mesa hissed at him.

Angela had tears streaming down her face realizing that her friend was dead.

Eragon looked at the three figures that were responsible for Saphira's death. One of them was Galbatorix which looked like a soulless zombie then a normal looking human, but when was he ever human and ever with a soul. But the way he walked towards Mesa, Eragon could tell he was not acting normally. He watch as Galbatorix took a hold of Mesa's shoulders, pushing her back towards the fire, and throwing her into it.

"Mother!" Mya cried out. They all watch in terror as Mesa cried out in pain, struggling to get out of the burning flames and then seeing her body incinerated. Angela was shocked at what had occurred.

Mya was now looking at her undead father in front of her, afraid at what he would do to her. She then turned and ran into the forest and disappeared.

Everyone was shocked. Eragon was staring at both Galbatorix and Saphira. He knew what he would have to do.

Murtagh started to run towards Galbatorix but Eragon stopped him. "No, this is my fight," Eragon told him, telling him to back off.

"I see you haven't changed Shadeslayer," Galbatorix said in harsh voice.

"So you can speak. Good," Eragon answered back.

"Yes, and all thanks to the lovely Saphira, who now dead. Such a shame."

"You bastard!" Eragon yelled out, charging at him and pushing him to the ground.

Eragon got up and started punching Galbatorix in the face, he could tell the king was weak because one, he didn't have a dragon and two, he was undead. "You killed my dragon! The only one in the world I will ever love!"

Eragon didn't want to use magic because he was afraid that he would pass out but he didn't care anymore. "Deyja!" he shouted.

Galbatorix started to laugh telling Eragon it didn't work. His energy was all gone, that spell was one of the many that made him and Saphira weak and without her, and he could die if he did another one. "You can't kill the undead," Galbatorix announced getting up.

Eragon shook his head; he would not let any of his friends help him. This was between him and Galbatorix. Looking over at the direction of Saphira's body he yelled at Angela. "Angela, get Saphira and bring her over to you. I don't want her near the fire. Go!"

Angela rushed over with Murtagh's help and carried her over to the others. Angela was now crying and was holding her friend close.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and raced towards Galbatorix again, this time he fought back, deflecting every move Eragon did. _I thought he couldn't use magic!_ He thought.

He was fighting him for what Eragon thought was forever. He was exhausted and wanted to end this. Eragon could see that Galbatorix was also getting tired of dodging his attacks, and then Eragon saw a chance to get him.

While Galbatorix was dodging one of Eragon's moves; Eragon moved his foot behind Galbatorix's and tripped him, making Galbatorix land on his back. Bringing Brisingr right at the throat of Galbatorix's neck, Eragon wished it was this easy to kill him the first time, but it didn't matter right now. He raised Brisingr over his head, "Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" Eragon muttered and brought it down decapitating him.

Sheathing Brisingr, he picked up Galbatorix's head and dragged his body over to the fire and threw it in, watching the king's body disappear a second time.

It was over.

He walked back over to his friends who were now kneeling down over Saphira's body. Angela was crying hard holding her friend. Eragon knew that they could not save her. He quietly kneeled down to Saphira and took her from Angela who was now being held by Roran.

Saphira looked like she was a peace as he placed her head on his lap. Each and every one of them had tears running down their faces, except Eragon's. Both Thorn and Eridor roared towards the sky.

"Leave us, I wish to be alone," Eragon whispered.

"But-"Angela started.

"Please." Eragon brought her closer to him.

The four left the field, leaving Eragon alone with Saphira.

Eragon couldn't hold it anymore as he let his tears run freely down his face. He cried out for the one person in his life that he loved. Without her, he could not live. He hugged her close to his chest, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry Saphira, I'm so, so sorry," he muttered.

The sun was now rising telling him that a new day had arrived and the fire that burned Mesa and Galbatorix was now out. There was no way she could come back, and if she couldn't come back, neither could he.

He placed her on the ground and unsheathed Brisingr preparing to kill himself. Just when he was going to drive Brisingr through his chest, Saphira's body started to glow.

Curious he sheathed Brisingr and looked at her. She then started to rise towards the sky as the light grew brighter and brighter around her. Eragon had to look away because of the brightness but when the light dimmed and fell to the ground Eragon's eyes grew wide at when he was seeing.

Saphira was a dragon again.

Her eyes where still closed but she was back in her dragon form. _Could this mean…?_

Then he felt his mind grow clear and the hole left in his heart feeling whole again. He looked up at Saphira and saw her bright blue eyes open once more.

She was alive.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Eragon just stood there. He stared to cry again but for a whole different reason. _Saphira! _He shouted in his mind then shouted it for real. "Saphira!"

Saphira looked his way telling him that she hear it. Her eyes looked sad and embarrassed though, she looked away.

Eragon ran towards her excited to see his love alive, but only to be fiercely growled at in return. He stopped a few meters from her confused why she would do this.

Then without a word, she lifted her wings and flew off into the rising sun, leaving Eragon utterly alone in the field.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	9. A New Forever

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Chapter 9: A New Forever

It was simple. Why did this happen to her? If she was going to end up this why did she ever become human? That's right, because of love.

Love.

Such a cruel word, it can mean so many different things. Love is the reason she became human, the reason she was born to Eragon, the reason she is now dying on the cold, hard ground.

Death.

Death wasn't what she thought it would be, of course when she thought of death, she thought about becoming an eldunari. This was different. Her whole body was on fire and she felt something was pulling away from inside her, and of course, the pain from the knife that pierced her chest. _This must be what it feels like to die a human. _

The pain soon subsided as she started to drift from consciousness and let the darkness around her, swallow her whole. Then, Saphira let go and left the world behind her.

Saphira didn't know where she was but it felt similar to home. There was a soft voice calling her in the distance. _Saphira, my daughter, awaken,_ the deep voice echoed in her head.

_Who is that? Where am I? Am I dead?_ Questioning herself, she opened her eyes to a pale white mist surrounding her.

But she wasn't alone. In front of her was a forest-green, scaled claw. As she turned to get a better look at who the mystery figure was, she came face to face to large, mountain-sized, forest green dragon. Her eyes widened as she quickly got up as backed away from the dragon. To her amazement, she was still human but she quickly wished she wasn't because of what was in front of her.

_Do not be afraid, daughter. I am not going to harm you_, the deep, male voice called again; then realized that it was the dragon that was speaking.

Getting to her feet, her body felt better and her energy was now returned to her, she got a better look at her surroundings. The white mist covered most of the area, decreasing her visibility of where she was; under her pale feet were thousands and thousands of bones. _Where am I? Who are you?_ Saphira asked.

_This is what is left from the fall of the riders and our final resting place. Where we now have to live to remind ourselves what mistake we made._

_So this is the underworld?_

_No this is what we call in between the lines, neither hell nor heaven. Limbo, as you might say._

Saphira looked around more but only seeing white, she could not live here forever. _So why am I here? Who are you?_

_My name is __Iormúngr, and I am your father little one. I brought you here to give you a second chance._

_My father? _Saphira quickly bowed down. _It's a pleasure, master…._

_Raise, my dear and please call me father._

She rose but kept her head low._ Father, why do you want to give me a second chance? I have not been a dragon these past few days, and I have had lust for someone who is not from our race. I am an embarrassment throughout the dragon history._

_My daughter, you might love your rider but I know that the feelings for him have been with you since birth and will always be with him no matter what. You cannot change that Saphira and you cannot stay away from him forever._

_It doesn't matter anymore father, I am dead and he can move on._

_You are wrong daughter…even now I feel that he is in pain for your lost and has agreed to sacrifice himself to be with you. _

_No! He cannot do that!_

_He can and will; that is why I am giving you a second chance. Too not only save your life but his as well._

Saphira felt guilty that she was sacrificing Eragon's life so he could be with her. She thought he was foolish, but she could not return to him. It would be like saving a deer from hunting, she just couldn't do it. _But father…._

_You must listen to him daughter, _a soft voice called out. Coming behind Iormúngr was a violet dragon, smaller then Iormúngr but still a fair size. _You must return to the world of the living, for you do not belong here. _

Saphira looked at the dragon. _Who are you? _She asked curiously.

_Forgive me, I am called Vervada._

_You're my mother? _

_Yes little one, and I too am here to give you a second chance. You need to understand that world of the living isn't ready to let go of you yet. You still have a purpose. _

_But I cannot because of-_

_Yes, because of your rider….I believe I heard you have fallen for him._

_Forgive me mother, I am a fool and a disappointment._

_You are wrong,_ Iormúngr thought. _You are no fool and no disappointment to the dragon race. We can't control who you fall in love with my daughter, whether they be dragon or human. _

_No matter what darling, we will never be disappointed, _Vervada added.

Saphira smiled at her mother and father's caring words. _Thank you._

_So you agree that you will return to your world? _Iormúngr asked.

Saphira nodded her human head. "But I do not feel that I will have any confidence in myself," she said out loud.

_Do not worry, you are our daughter and no matter how unconfident you may feel, in the end you will know that you will have hope, _Vervada reassured.

Then both dragons lifted their wings as a bright light surrounded the mist. Saphira covered her eyes to block out the light, but had to close them in the end.

As the light surrounded her, she could feel that she was leaving this world behind and returning to her own. _No matter what happens darling, we are proud of you. Remember that. _Saphira hear her mother's voice say.

She did not know what was going on but Saphira felt different, heavier in some way, then she hear a new voice, his voice, calling to her. Was she too late?

Opening her eyes, she knew she was on the ground, the area around her vision cleared and standing in the middle was Eragon himself, smiling with joy and crying with happiness. She was happy too and was about to run into his arms when she realized, she was no longer human, and could no longer do that.

When she saw Eragon running to her, she gave him a fierce growl to tell him to say away. She could not face him, not now. So getting up from where she was, Saphira opened her wings and took off, leaving Eragon behind. _I'm sorry Eragon._

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon was bewildered, Saphira was back, he was glad she was alive, but why she took off? He didn't know. She was dragon again, and Eragon knew they could never be together. He knew he could never love another being but her.

He turned and walked back to the village where everybody was just getting up and was getting prepared for the ball tonight, which Eragon forgot all about. His head had been finding Saphira, who was Sophia, but then he got into marrying Mya, who turned out to be a witch, who killed Saphira, to get her soul, to bring back Galbatorix. It had been a hell of a few days. Eragon was exhausted.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roran's voice. "Eragon!" He called running towards Eragon. Roran's smile faded when he saw Eragon's depressed one. "What happened?"

Eragon couldn't answer him but when Angela ran to them with the rest trailing behind; he knew he would have to tell them eventually. "Eragon, what happened, where's Saphira?" Angela demanded.

"She's….alive," he quietly confessed. Everyone was shocked.

"What? Where is she then?"

"She's…gone."

Murtagh soon had enough of Eragon's depression mood, so he came up to his face and punched him as hard as he could. "Get you mind back into the real world, she might be gone but she is still your dragon. Sooner or later she'll come back. So stop feeling so depressed about yourself."

Eragon wiped the blood from his face and was ready to punch Murtagh back when Angela told them to stop. "You too are acting like children."

"We a lot of work to do before tonight, let's just focus on that," Roran said walking away with Murtagh and the rest of the group, leaving Angela behind with Eragon.

"Eragon, I know you're confused," Angela started.

"Angela the past few days have been confusing enough, this is…I…I can even find the words. I don't understand why she would growl at me and then leave."

"Maybe she more confused then you are. How would you feel if you saw you're beloved but couldn't be with them because you're a dragon? She just confused and probably embarrassed," Angela told Eragon with soft eyes.

"Embarrassed? Angela I will love her no matter what…."

"But you can be _in love _with her when she's a dragon."

Eragon looked at her, he knew what she meant. "I know."

She sighed, not knowing what to say to her friend. "I'm sorry," Angela said putting a hand on his shoulder. He then turned around and walking away from her. _I have to help him, but how? _Then she had an idea, a perfect idea. _This will work._ She then ran off to find Saphira.

Meanwhile, Eragon walked to his spot at the cliffside, the first spot he took Saphira on a date. He smiled at the memory of her smile and laugher. _If only I knew….I could have helped her._

He looked out at the horizon to see an object flying towards him. Squinting his eyes, he could make out wings flapping back and forth, and then as the object grew closer, he knew it was none other than Arya.

Returning to the village, he came face to face with an elven woman and a large green dragon. "Arya," Eragon called out to her. She turned from the crowd she was in to face him; she smiled and walked over to him giving him a hug. He hugged her back and released her. "Hello Eragon," she answered him in ancient tongue.

He nodded in reply. "You have been well I hope. Have you found Saphira?" She asked. Eragon's face saddened.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you not happy that she as returned safe?"

"I am," Eragon faked a smile.

"Where is she? Firnen hasn't stopped talking…he is very excited to see her again."

"I don't know, Arya," Eragon answered in English.

She was speechless, she searched Eragon for answers. She gave up when she couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry Eragon," she told him in a soft voice, walking away from him.

"I'm in love with her, Arya," Eragon blurted out.

Arya froze and turned to him with wide-eyes.

"The first time ever in dragon rider history, I, Eragon Shadeslayer have fallen in love with my dragon and I can't be with her because of that."

She nodded, understanding, knowing Firnen would be crushed. "And what about Saphira?" she asked.

"She turned human for me," Eragon said looking at shocked Arya. "I know she loves me….let's not talk about this anymore and go enjoy the ball."

He passed her and walking away to get ready to what was going to be his worst night because Saphira wasn't with him.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Angela had been searching for hours and was about to give up when she heard a low growl close by. She moved through the bushes until ending up at a clearing with a cliff and the edge of it, Saphira.

Angela walking slowly towards her making sure that she wasn't going to frighten Saphira, but the low growl the Saphira gave Angela, told her that Saphira knew she was standing behind her. "Saphira?"

Silence.

"Look I know you're confused but Eragon….he's crushed…depressed. He needs you."

Still silence. Angela was getting annoyed; she walked around to the front where she could see Saphira's face. What she saw though was sadness; her eyes were full of sadness and guilt. "Saphira?"

_Angela did you ever love your parents? _Saphira asked.

_Once, I guess,_ Angela echoed in Saphira's mind.

_I met my parents, when I died, they talked to me. Gave me a second chance at life. I should be grateful but I'm not, because I can't be with the one that I love._

"Maybe you can," Angela spoke to her.

Saphira turned her head. _How? Don't tell me you're going to give me the same thing as your mother._

Angela laughed. "Not quite. I have been saving something for a long time and I think it's time I give it to someone."

Smiling, Angela opened her hand to reveal a beautiful necklace with a stunning sapphire stone in the middle. "This pendent was given to me by someone similar to Eragon, in a sense that he was in love with his dragon as well, he gave me this necklace to perform a spell to turn her to human when she wears it. But she died before he gave it to her, so I kept it just in case something similar happened again."

Angela held the necklace to Saphira. "So I want to give it to you."

_Me? Why are you doing this Angela?_

"I want you and Eragon to be happy; you should have seen him all miserable. It was breaking my heart to see him like that. You are the only thing that makes him happy."

Saphira narrowed her eyes._ What's the catch?_

Angela shook her head. "No catch just go and be happy with him, but you still have to be a dragon once in a while. Don't think that because you have this you can be human 24/7, understand?"

_Yes, I do! Thank you Angela! _Saphira shouted in her head.

Angela reached up and touched Saphira with the pendent. Instantly, Saphira became human standing a few inches shorter then Angela. "It worked," Saphira shouted.

Angela put the pendent around Saphira's neck. "As long as you are either wearing it or touching it, you will be human. Plus you can still communicate with Eragon through your thoughts."

"Thank you!" Saphira said jumping towards Angela, hugging her to death. Saphira then realized after she did that, she was naked and jumped back quickly covering herself.

"Ummm…." Saphira was embarrassed.

"No matter, I was prepared." Angela reached into her bag and pulled out a stunning sapphire blue dress. It was long and sparkled in the setting sun.

Saphira grabbed it from her. "Angela, how did you know you were going to find me? And that I would give in so easily?"

"I can see the future, remember."

"You knew this was going to happen?"

She nodded. Saphira quickly put the dress on admiring it. The strapless dress fit her curves perfectly and she knew she was ready to face Eragon again. Smiling at Angela, Saphira told her that they should head back.

"I agree, besides you are now ready for the night of your life. But I'm afraid I cannot join you."

"Why not?" Saphira asked.

"My sister is still out there, I must find her before she causes any more trouble. Plus, I still have my shop to take care of. Don't worry, I'll return soon enough and when I do, there better be a wedding happening," Angela smiled.

Saphira blushed at her comment. "Well then I better get going then. Safe travels Angela."

"Get back safe."

With that Angela disappeared in the trees.

Saphira took a deep breath and ran towards the village.

* * *

.BehindtheSapphireEyes.

* * *

Eragon was not enjoying himself, he didn't know if it was because of what was in the drink or it was because Saphira wasn't there. He was certain it wasn't because of the drink. He could see all the couples dancing and having a great time. Even Arya had found a dance partner._ Maybe I'll just go home._

_Why would you do that when the party is just getting started? _A voice in his head said. He knew the voice too.

He looked up in the darken sky to see if he could find her. _"Saphira? Is that you? Where are you?_

"Turn around," the same voice called behind him.

He turned around to see a goddess, standing in a beautiful sapphire dress. Right away, he knew who it was. "Saphira?"

She nodded only standing ten feet away from Eragon, but he soon closed the gap, walking towards her while she did the same. Soon as Eragon was close enough, he lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around, making her laugh. He then pulled her into a tight embrace refusing to let her go. He could feel the sparks between them just from touching her, it was incredible.

"Saphira," he whispered in her ear. "I missed you so much."

He released her still holding on to her arms and looking into her eyes. "But how?"

"Angela gave me this, she says as long as I am wearing it. I'm human," Saphira explained, then explaining more on why she ran away and then he gave her a reassuring smile telling her that she was forgiven.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He pulled her back into an embrace where they stood like that for a few more minutes. He then had an idea. "Do you want to dance?"

She smiled wide and nodded, taking his hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

They moved slowly to the sound of the music, as they watched everybody stop and stare at them. Eragon knew it was a good time to try something.

He pushed Saphira away, far enough for him to look at her face. Then moving closer and closer to her, he closed his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. As she responded to his kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tighter.

They both knew from that moment, this was a new forever.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	10. Epilogue

**Lime Warning!**

**Behind the Sapphire Eyes**

Epilogue

It was all a dream for Eragon and Saphira, they had been through hell and back and now they could start a new life together. Looking back at the dangerous adventures they had gone through, they couldn't believe the position they were now currently in.

In love.

It had been a week since that fateful day that Eragon almost lost Saphira, the day his life declined and his heart had broken in half, but it was also that day he kissed Saphira and finally realized that she was the one he want to spend the rest of his life with, the one he wanted a family with (if it was possible). All week he had been spending most of his time with her, making sure she was alright. Even when she turned into a dragon, to train Eridor, he still kept an eye on her and his mind fully opened to her.

Of course, she would never give up on her dragon duties and had talked to Eragon on how she will still hunt for her food and will have to leave him for half a day once a month. They argued about it, but in the end he agreed and moved on.

When Saphira was in her human form, Eragon would constantly surprising her by coming up behind and rapping his arms around her waist, giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and cheeks. In reply, she would turn around and give him a peck on the lips but ending up getting deeper in the kiss. Then they would be interrupted by Roran or Katrina, reminding them to come back down to earth. Even when they were together, he would be holding her hand, reminding him of the bond that they really had together, giving her kisses on the cheek every now and then.

Eragon couldn't keep away from her.

They were now lying down in their spot by the cliff, watching the clouds go by and watching a bird rush through every now and then. Eragon's hand intertwined with Saphira's; looking at the girl, or dragon, he had fallen in love for. All this time, his soul mate had been the one who he had given his heart and mind to already.

"You staring," Saphira interrupted his gaze on her.

He smiled. "I'm gazing," he told her still looking as she smiled wide.

"It's creepy, little one," she told him, turning her face to his.

"You haven't called me that for a while."

"It's been over a week," she laughed.

He shrugged as he faced the clouds again. "Still feels like a long time."

Saphira was still had her head facing his when his' face became serious. "What did Angela say when she left?" he asked facing her again.

"She said that she had to look for her sister but would come back one day. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." _That's right Mya is still out there,_ he thought.

"Eragon, I don't think we should think about Mya," Saphira confessed.

He knew she read his mind. "Sorry, I just don't want her to come back and hurt you," he said brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Well if she does, then I'll squish her like a bug," she said, both laughing. _Let's not worry about it right now._

_Your right, let's just be in the moment instead._

Eragon got up and leaned over her, slamming his lips on hers possessively, tracing his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She aloud as their tongues battled for dominance. He then moved his hand to her right breast, messaging it softly. Right away Saphira knew where this was going.

He was moving lower and lower down her body, giving her small kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"Eragon," she started, having difficulty speaking. "We can't do this."_ Eragon, please._

Immediately, he stopped and released her. "I'm sorry," saying quietly, getting up in a sitting position.

She shook her head. "Don't be," she told him, getting up with him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Eragon knew he wanted her, he wanted her badly, but Saphira wasn't ready and Eragon didn't want to force her to do anything intimately before she was prepared. Plus, she would be human when it would happen, so it would be different to what dragons would do.

"I want to Eragon, I do. It's just…"_There's just too much going on, and I'm still getting used to being human._

He smiled at her and grabbed her hands. _I understand, love._

Then another thought hit her. "Eragon? What about Firnen?"

"What about him?"

"I feel bad; he must have been crushed when he saw you kiss me at the ball. He wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. Even when I was a dragon, he would just ignore me. How did he know anyway?"

"Arya told him when I told her my confession of love to you and that you became human for me."

Saphira just stared at him. "God Saphira, don't look at me like that," he pleaded.

"I can't believe this, why would you do that? You had no right Eragon!"

"I know, I'm an idiot. You can turn into a dragon, and bury me under you paws, and yell at me until I get a headache, now," Eragon mumbled, preparing for her large paw to pin him to the ground.

She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising him. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You saved me the trouble of telling him the next time I see him. He was supposed to be my mate, Eragon. I don't blame him being sad and jealous. I'm just glad he know now, but I still have to talk to him. But for now, let's just enjoy the weather."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course little one," she giggled, giving him a hug.

They stayed in an embrace for several minutes until they heard cough. Standing behind him was Roran, awkwardly looking around waiting for them to finish.

"Roran what are you doing here, how did you find this place?" Eragon said quickly.

"It's not hard to find, cousin. Anyways, we need your help, the both of you."

"What's the problem?" He asked standing up.

"Well let's just say one of Galbatorix's magicians decided to pay us a visit, and apparently he is really upset about something."

"What about Murtagh?" Saphira asked.

"He left this morning; looks like you two get to have this one."

All of a sudden they heard a loud boom coming from the village. "Well that didn't sound good," Roran said. "I'm going to go back to check on Katrina and Ismira."

Saphira and Eragon both looked at each other and smiled. "Are you ready to kick some magician butt, Saphira?"

"After you my love," she responded.

They both ran into the forest and towards the village, knowing that their life together was just starting; they knew that the future wasn't going to be a perfect road and there were going to be obstacles. Right now though, they knew one thing.

It was just the beginning.

-To Be Continued.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


	11. Sequel

**A sneak peak from the sequel to **_**Behind the Sapphire Eyes **_**WHICH IS NOW POSTED! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Please enjoy this small scene from the story **_**Hidden Behind a Sapphire Stone. **_**(I OWN NOTHING)**

**Hidden Behind a Sapphire Stone**

As the dust was settling, Saphira and Eragon came face to face with absolute horror. The village was in ruins with small fires still going in the wreckage. The smell was mixed with smoke and blood, and above them, black soot fell like snow.

The soldiers that fought were not recognizable from the blood and black dust covering their faces. At least some of them were alive.

"Is anyone missing?" Saphira heard Eragon ask one of the soldiers, as she kneeled down to a small child who lay dead under the ashes.

"No, everyone is accounted for, our fallen comrades included," the soldier answered sadly.

Eragon nodded.

"Sir, that is not all," the soldier continued. "All of the villager's bodies were recovered as well. No one survived."

They looked up to the sky as they heard a loud roar of a dragon in the distance.

* * *

.:Sapphire:.


End file.
